Claiming my fair lady
by genterx
Summary: Barty crouch has set his eyes on Hermione, but hes waiting for the opportune moment to claim her, what if the dark lord had won the war , this is his chance to claim what is his and what he has always wished for. Barty x Hermione :
1. Chapter 1

**He only stared at her , from a distance when he was in the tower, he hoped this way nobody would notice him when he was in his natural body .**

**He would sometimes shift from the polyjuice potion to relax and contemplate on what was to come, what his plans to rid of Harry Potter would be like and also to read the masters letters that were delivered to him.**

**But he would never imagine that a man such as he would fall in love, an in all the oddest places indeed, and with the oddest creature of all Hermione Granger was the lasses name an he was a happy man with just staring at her but now he craved more.**

**But Potter's demise was needed and his blood as well, just so that his lord and master could return to flesh and bone to rule the world again as he did before.**

**Standing he went to the window and sighed this is what the dark lord wanted of him, yet why was he feeling a very strange and unusual emotion for the brunette bellow.**

**But she would only see him as a monster, but there were other methods of making a girl fall in love an he would be willing to use them but the time was to dangerous and plans were moving ahead fast .**

**An he could not really make himself known or faulter just a little for the sake of trying to woo a mere girl, but would he take that chance, just a chance to actually love the woman or young girl that was below.**

**The dark lord would actually not be pleased and would send Bellatrix right after his tail nothing could be safe even his mind could be used and exploited no , he would not take that chance at all now that he was thinking with his head straight .**

**For now he could only but stare and follow her until he knew the time would be right to take what belonged to him, oh how his fair  
Hermione would be if she would have him, how would their life be like, would he be a changed man and would she be happy with him it all really was a matter of time.**

**But until that day would come well he could only follow the plan, follow what the master wanted and nothing else.**

**Standing from where he was sitting when he noticed the students come in for his class he just smiled and walked over to his crate of polyjuice and took a flask and started to drink some as he felt his skin , mucles and body change chunkling in the process of transformation.**

**Soon the dark lord would win and when that moment came he would take his Hermione with full force and would claim her even if she protested she would be his at all cost.**

**Closing the trunk , he started to move towards the class room and opened the door to his room and smiled at all his students, " Morning to you all" he said smiling and taking out his wand. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my dear dear fans thank you so much , I was actually quite afraid of posting this an now To tell you the truth I love every an each one of your comments keep them comming because they inspired me a lot if it was not for you people this chapter would have never made it self to posting so big thankyou to everyone :D expect the next chapter CHAPTER 3 UP SOON THANKYOU! **

9 years that he had waited for the chance to claim what was his, 9 years he had fought the enemy , 9 years that he had not seen his lasses face, 9 years also that he had killed, spoiled , and plundered the world and had taken the prizes that had come with it .

But today would be different, today was glorious , they had won the war now the dark mark reighed the sky, Potter's death had actually made the victory of course there was also the thought that he was at Hogwarts to claim what belonged to him.

Of course he could not really dare to enter the hallow ground without his masters permmision, the excuse he gave was simple enough and his lord had believed him.

He would fetch one of the prisoners that were being held in Hogwarts, that was all he said and it was all he needed to say everyone knew what the spoils of war were.

But the name of the lady which he would retrieve kept anonymous until he found the suitable moment to introduce his Hermione to the one ruler of all, but would she be accepted he wondered since she was a half blood.

All the other half blood women were used as spoils of war, and were still being used so would his lord mind that his bride to be would be a half blood.

And so what of it, it was his time and he being the most loyal servant to the dark lord he hoped it would not be too much trouble at all to actually marry the beauty that had stayed in his mind for 9 years.

But he had also not gazed at her, so how much had she changed he wondered curious if she had grown up , matured, or even grew taller and more fetching.

This made him excited and thrilled a smile on his face as he was wondering what her reaction would be to him forcing her to join him , or maybe he would not need to force her at all.

Rather he would apply his gentle moods, and tones and would woo her that way, it was only in his nature that he was thinking like this he really was not trying to be cruel at all.

Shaking his head , he started to walk away and up the stairs of Hogwarts as he stared around at once the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry now an abandoned lodge for the evil and darkness.

What a triumph to the master of all, and his loyal subject he being the most prized of all. How unlucky it had been for the poor friends , and families who were now dying and convicted of treasons but what would be the final outcome off the great new world that balanced in their hands.

It was strange how he had been in the dementors grasp and then saved by a damsel who only her shadow could be seen, and a lock of brown hair left which he had kept as a keepsake to remind him of the event that he had been found out by the schools masters and taken to face punishment.

But he had been saved by his mysterious lady, and this was to him a great safe keeping, stopping he looked around and started to look about the complex the windows and doors shattered a few scared students that had not run away to safety still here.

Death Eaters would come, take them, maybe spoil them, torture them, but he would not touch a hair on anyone face, just his jewel his Hermione.

Seeing a Death Eater pass with a girl in arm, he only smiled and saw the old chap start to straighten out and he only smirked, "Where is the library " he asked and saw him point in the direction of north and just winked at him and went off a smile creeping on his face.

Starting to head north he only stopped when he saw a pair of Death Eaters walk past him and towards the library as he noticed the moving paintings hide behind as he looked at them and pointed towards north .

He was now a little worried that maybe the Death Eaters were going into battle noticing quickly that they had their wands ready for combat and he decided to move faster towards the library hoping that they would not end there.

Crossing the hallways, and ignoring the sights around him , he stopped when he noticed the yells of a woman, curses being sprout out like if they were just mere words, walking closer to the wall he was hearing them from he saw holes all around it of various sizes and a bunch of Death Eaters gather around it.

Peeping his eyes through it he noticed a creature, she was beautiful with soft fair eyes, pink round lips, she was slim as well not skeletal she had her curves that added to her bossom, a b 36 cup he guessed and her eyes the eyes of a woman who was fierce yet gentle around her when she was alone.

Could she be really his one and only, he would need to find out soon, but she seemed like the type who did not really like company and by how she was looking at them she looked fierce.

Stepping away from the hole he started to walk over and heard a curse being called as he waited for it to pass , and saw the Death Eaters stand still at seeing him. " Let me pass please " he told them and saw them make a straight line, the woman hiding her wand and staring at me.

" Hello Mister Crouch.." he heard and looked up at the ceiling them walked over to the ceiling and smiled. " Hello to you too, Misss? " he asked an waited for the name. "Miss Hermione Granger" he heard and quirked his brow and chuckled, he had found her, his one and only love now it was their time to be alone the only problem was how was he going to win her over so that she could come with him.

But would she come that was the real question that he should be asking himself, not if he could win her heart, that was a task near impossible he knew that now and he could never really show any emotion at all just the simple exchange of words.

Yet he felt that he should be giving more , telling more , and maybe seeing more , and also planning , planning never really was his forte but by god if he wanted to win the dames heart. Starting to walk to the center he saw the young lady take out her wand.

Did she really think that he was going to get angry or fight her , no that was not a possibility but now seeing how everything was turning out he would have to act quick if she let a curse slip out of her tongue .

But he would counter act it faster, they were on the same level of magic studies, maybe she had learned a bit more than him, but anyways the matter now was how was he going to get her to lower her wand.

Seeing her smirk , he only smiled and heard her say , "Stupefy.. " dodging it he raised his wand and yelled " Immobulus "and started to see his charm start to work its way around Hermione, as she became paralyzed in place and chuckled. "Well that was pretty easy"he said and started to walk over to Hermione and carressed her cheek with one of his fingers , well this was a beatiful start he thought and sighed in relief.

He now had a chance , a chance to take her home with him but the look in her eyes seemed like she was hating the man in front of her, meaning himself which he was not happy about but he could not really do anything to help her, until he got her away from here and back where he had made his arrangements, Crouch Manor. 


	3. Chapter 3

He started to kneel down as he grabbed a lock of hair an carresed it, feeling the texture he smiled soft as silk he thought an stared at the beautiful creature that was imobolizied by his doing and just stared at her eyes of hatred.

That hatred that burned right into his own eyes had made him a little sad ,but he would not show it, not yet ,he still had time to make her mind change. But also the war had taken a toll on both he and Hermione ,what solution could he possibly find to relax them both and make them forget the old days an concentrate on the present.

Crouch mannor would definatly provide with the rest of the mind and of the body that they would need, an maybe calm the hate that Hermione was flashing him with her eyes.

He was hoping also that with the time that would pass between one an the other, he could ensnare her to his will, an maybe even make her fall in love.

But with that hate there was very little chance of completing his dream, but anything was possible now a days, an his father , oh what would his father think of him now , that was the other matter he had to handle.

His father had a death wish on his head, an he Barty Crouch would be the one to do it, by doing it he meant inside his head to kill his father, licking his tongue he wondered how much pain would he inflict on the old man.

Standing he started to point his wand towards Hermione , an just saw her eyes widened an wondered what was racing through her mind. Pursing his lips, " Mobilicorpus " he yelled an saw the tall fair woman start to be raised an carried her out of the room.

Papers flew everywhere around them an turned to look around when he had gotten Hermione out the death eaters destroy the files, such a shame , an such a waste of precious study material that was nessesary for the new pupils of Hogwarts to study , but that did not matter an was of very little importance.

What he needed now, was actually try an find a way to get Hermione to Crouch mannor, but what way could that be, his carriage had left him, yet he could ask one of the school staff to bring one.

Walking through the hallways , he turned to look at the death eaters follow him, an sighed, at one moment or another he would ask them to leave him alone, but now was not the moment, he had request to ask.

Entering Hermione in a room he lowered her on a sofa an started to turn around and glared at the congregation of Death eaters that were entering the room.

Sighing he ruffled his hair an bit his tongue, wondering now all of a sudden what would he do with this flock , they were just generally disturbing him an his lady, but he needed stuff done , needed to get the hell out.

He had gotten what he had come for, now he just needed to find a way out an quick, the things that he would need to make his exit would be 1 a carriage, 2 suply of food for the journey, an 3 Rope , the last of course was because he was not so sure that Hermione would come without a fight an he just wanted a precaution for if he got attacked.

Right I need an able chap who can get me 3 things... an quickly he started to say an saw suddenly one death eater, a young girl who had joined their ranks bow down in front of him, What be those 3 things my lord he heard her say an only snickered an started to see Hermione struggle a little with the spell.

need a flying carriage flying one ,or the hogwarts train, or some manner of transportation, second Rope , and third a basquet full of food, an wine for me an my prisioner to dine yeah. he told the girl an only saw her nod with understanding an walk away.

Oh and if you could all get out he yelled an saw the girl smile, she was looking towards Hermione an started to inform everyone to abadone the room. He would be most dissapointed if she could not complete her task, but so far she was doing well as everyone left the room slowly one by one .

Would they not hurry up he had other matters to attend, matters that were right behind him , he was becoming to curious on what words would she use ,if she would take out her wand and dissarm him, or would he dissarm her he wondered and just turned around briefly an took out his wand.

Looking behind him, he saw that many of the death eaters had left and smiled to himself as he saw the girl that he had ordered to arrage his things bow down an close the door, as he only chuckled an started to look back at Hermione an smiled.

Relashio he whispered an saw the once tense body of Hermione start to relax in the cushions as she flexed her fingers ,arms and legs to recover her mobility, he was trully sorry that he had to do it but there was no other way to ensure that she would be near him.

Walking away from her ,he went to the door an started to lock it knowing that it would be a foolish measure since she would surely blow it off an run away but it detained her just for a few minutes more, now he had to face her since he had noticed from the corner mirror that he could see that she was standing an staring at him.

Closing his eyes, he turned around an half smiled at the girl, You were the resposinble one for killing Ron , Your men killed all my friend, but you killed ron , what plans do you have for me she asked him which made his hand go to his hair.

Ruffling it, he started to think of why would he want her , or what to awnser that would not reveal his plans to her just yet, but then what would her reaction be if indeed he revealed the inforamtion that he was wanting to share and had the tip of his tonguie.

But she could not know his deepest darkest of emotions just yet, she would be kept intrigued in knowing why he had done, what he had done and why he had her here now with him in the room as well. That I will not tell you... he replied finally deciding that it was the best cource of action not to tell her at all.

Seeing her sigh she started to walk towards him , a stern face as she was raising her hand an he quirked his brow an suddenly felt the hard slap of a hand hit his cheek which made his chest start to heave up an down as nobody had dared do that.

But temper , temper he had to control his temper or else he might go into a fight of rage an possibly hurt his Hermione, but then thought of a more simpler solution to their heated hate for one another an only smiled. Do you really think that I could possibly have any relation with you he heard her speak an stepped a few steps away from her.

I don't plan you to accept it, I will take you by force then ... he told her an saw her mouth open slightly as his tongue slicked through his bottom lip an turned around towards the exit finding himself a little bored an also was wondering if his errands had been done so that they , meaning him an Hermione could leave.

But felt or notice a spark of light pass through him which made him turn around an grinn wickedly,so she wanted to play that game now did she, she wanted to really chalenge him, him the dark lords finest. Fine then .. let her have her round of play he would only get her tired enough to carry her over to the carriage once it was ready. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pulling up his sleeves, he licked his bottom lip and cocked his head. The woman at the distance was a little puzzle, but he was studying her. The fear in her eyes, how relaxed she was, even the slight raise of her hand. Did she really think that she had a sudden advantage over him? What was she going to do? Her hand slightly rose ,as she now had a sudden advantage over him .

"Reducto "he heard and started to dodged right behind one of the pillars, He saw the door behind him blast to pieces. Walking hastily behind the furniture, he rolled behind it and poked his head out. Noticing the woman that was now standing on the table looking at him, what was her plan? She would not dare hurt him with one of her bolts, she was not a killed like himself that was for sure. But what was her purpose.

Oh he had tried to be nice, he had tried to be persuasive, yet she the little wicked thing had decided that she would prefer to be a little bit more aggressive. To not let herself be tied down, what bravery she had.

He had to admit that he loved a woman with a spark, and it just excited him, made his blood rush all over and created a heat that he had never felt before. His other female company that he had kept over the years.

Standing he started to yell several Reductos and saw her dodge them with ease, and hid down on the sofa again. Saw or rather heard her footsteps and looked around to notice her panting hard and her wand raised at him would not par to the glory of this butterfly.

Her locks were over her face, her chest heaved up and down and he just raised a full higher than her and smiled down at her. His hand extended out shyly towards her as she just tapped it away with her wand, well that was not nice at all.

He thought and pushed her a little away, and ran towards the books that were standing on shelves. Some went flying past him while he ran and others stood perfectly still, his destination was not far from the grand sofa that he had hid on.

This one though was much smaller, than and just as easily as he had hid on it. He heard the girl l slid out a few curses wanting to search for him desperately. He had noticed her anger before, but had never fully grasped the fact that he as well had done harm to her.

Shifting his head he felt a wand on his throat as he sighed, raising his arms. He put away his wand as he stared at her brown eyes. "Get up!"

Standing he started to look around with his eyes wondering where he could hide an saw the girl place her wand right up to his neck, " Hermione I know you are not a killer" he said an put away his wand.

The fire that was in her eyes just made him blinks continuously a just grin up at her like an animal captivated by its prey.

He was an animal , and animal and he hoped that she would come to her senses and consider him to be her king , her master and lord and anybody who dared defy her would receive his punishment she just had to accept it , she just had to.

He was dying for it, longing for it. It had to come, it would come if he even had to kill the most complicated of persons and bent her to his will he would do it. But now he had to think of the wedding, his wedding oh god he had forgotten that detail.

Noticing she was smirking as he just stared at her an sighed, well in all reality he would certainly not do what he was about to do, but she was just to cute standing there trying to act all brave an noble.

Yes he had killed a man ,a friend, even parents an families, but her ,he would dare not touch her, upon his honor he found it quite sickening if he touched her, but she just drove him mad.

" I guess I won this round "he heard her say as she put away her wand an started to walk over towards the exit, " I guess so but where do you think you're going" he asked her wondering what the bloody hell was going in her mind.

But that could be found out, he just needed to tap into her mind and truths would be revealed like milk and honey, and yet why did he not want to trample on her precious attitude, crossing his arms he saw her go towards the door and followed.

A sigh escaping him as he just was trying to keep a hold of himself from latching onto her and never letting her go. but then when he heard his merry crew walk in through the door pointing their wands he only smirked and saw the woman back away into the room.

Her body turning towards him as she put away her wand, "Guess there is no escape for me "she said and started to pass him and towards the sofa that she was sitting but a while ago. The death eaters inspected the room, as they chuckled another room gone from Hogwarts. Another little room that they could create and adapt to make their own.

But the woman, his woman was actually or would be useful if she would only let him in his mind and play his games, and entertain him only but a little. The only piece that remained within the room was the fire that now turned a slight green, a portal.

"My lord ... we or meaning Voldemort opened a portal for you he wants you to go to his hideout my lord and bring the girl, he wants to be introduced to misses crouch it seems" he heard the female that he had ordered his request to be taken care of before.

Yet she funny enough had not even shown progress at all, he had not even told her that all his things were prepared. "hmm what about my request hm mm, what about those things I request of you "he spoke coldly and turned around noticing that the girl Hermione was staring at him, and his sudden change in voice tone.

Yes his tone had changed, but his mood was still the same, he only needed to hear the woman say that everything was prepared just as he had asked and nothing was going wrong or went wrong. But the way Hermione was looking at him, it just tore him in two.

What were it with girls and their attitudes, it was not that he was trying to be unkind to this fair girl but rather he just wanted to show an example, he wanted things to be done for him, things that he needed to be dealt with.

Yet at the same time, he was concerned because his lord wanted to meet the future misses crouch, he would have to deny and make him a very angry half lizard, man, or actually comply. He actually did not think Hermione was actually very prepared for the meting yet, they would need the blessing first before they could continue with the wedding.

"Yes my lord everything has been prepared, but what should I say to our lord of your parting. "He heard the woman ask him and he clicked his tongue as he walked over towards Hermione and extended his hand out towards her in front of her face.

A sigh and roll of her eyes noticed by his own as he felt her pale skinned hand grab his own and start to raise her from the position she was lying and start to look down on the floor. "Tell him I will decline, that my bride is tired and needs rest" he told firmly and saw the girl nod and step back.

His body starting to walk away as she felt Hermione's hands like silk smooth and tender hands that had not been well taught in other arts, hands that could be felt the magic her magic that was coming right out and feeding him with a wanting that he never felt possible.

That manner of transportation that he had decided on, it would take to long. Maybe he could change the time and space of the portals and actually arrive home. Turning around , he sighed and started to look into it and saw his wand poking the fireplace changing the colors of the fire. He was close.. To achieving what he desired.


End file.
